


Muddled Senses

by schrijverr



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Precious Matt Murdock, Sick Matt Murdock, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Matt is sick, but Foggy is there to take care of them





	Muddled Senses

**Author's Note:**

> I previously posted this on my tumblr, which is also @schrijverr

Matt was sick. He knew that and the second he walked into the office Foggy knew it too. The usual grace he moved with was gone. He almost tripped over the threshold and half walked into the door. "Seems I'm getting clumsier by the day." He joked.  
Foggy raised an eyebrow and immediately after said: "I am raising my eyebrow at you Mr. Murdock, because that is bullshit."  
Matt wanted to defend himself, but Karen was quicker: "Come on, Foggy." She said, "don't be like that, he has been in a few accidents these past weeks and it was only time before we witnessed one."

Foggy wanted to object, but he couldn't exactly tell Karen that Matt could function perfectly well, thank you very much, and jumped off buildings in a mask on a regular basis, and that a door should be no problem for him, so instead he opted to mope in silence and watch as Matt shot him a smug smile as he stumbled into his office. Foggy rolled his eyes and went back to work.

Throughout the rest of the morning Matt stayed in his office. Karen and Foggy didn't hear from him until lunch. Foggy poked his head around the door while he was already saying: "Hey Matty, we're going for lunch are you coming with us? We're going to..." Foggy trailed off.

Matt was asleep at his desk. His face was in his papers and the snot caused him to lightly snore. It was a cute picture and Foggy quickly took a picture and beckoned Karen to the door. "What are you doing?" She questioned, but stopped when she saw Matt.  
She sighed fondly and said: "We should wake him up and get him home, and I better get that picture, Mr. Nelson."

Foggy nodded and smiled as well. The fact that they hadn't woken Mr. I-have-super-hearing with their conversation was worrying. He gently shook Matt's shoulder and Matt shot up. "I'm awake." he mumbled.  
"Yeah buddy, I know. Let's get you home" Foggy said.  
He noticed that the braille had left an imprint on Matt's face and he suppressed a chuckle. It got harder to suppress a laugh when Matt made the most adorable and confused face and said: "Why do I need to go home? Is it the end of the day already?"

The last part sounded hopeful and Foggy decided that Matt probably couldn't detect a small lie in his state and that he probably wouldn't go otherwise, so he said: "Yeah, it's the end of the day. You don't look so hot so I thought I'd walk you home."  
He shot Karen a look and she nodded. Foggy probably wouldn't return today. Matt didn't notice this interaction and seemed to believe Foggy. "That sounds nice." he said.  
"I know, come on, you avocado. Let's go. I'm holding out my arm by the way." Foggy said holding out his arm.

Matt swung his arm around in the air for about three seconds before he found Foggys arm and latched on. Foggy frowned in concern, his friend usually found his arm more easily. He suppressed that thought and lead Matt out of the office.

The cane tapped in front of them as they made it down the street and Foggy hoped that Matt didn't notice that the amount of people and what they were surrounded by didn't correlate with what Foggy had told him earlier. He didn't and Foggy was relieved and concerned. Matt wasn't as aware and balanced as usual and Foggy was glad when he could gracefully dump Matt on the bed.

Matt didn't even complain about the treatment. He just wrapped himself in his blankets as a burrito and started to shiver. He had been shivering slightly the entire time, but now it seemed to take over. Foggy shot him a concerned look and said: "I'm getting you some tea."

The he walked away. When he came back Matt was still shivering and his teeth were clattering. "Oh, Matt." Foggy sighed and he sat down on the bed.  
He put the tea down on the bedside table and pulled Matt up into a sitting position. Then he walked to the wardrobe and got a pair of grey sweats and an oversized and comfortable sweater, and he helped Matt put them on.

He looked adorable. He was basically drowning in the sweater, he was looking like a confused puppy and his messed up hair completed the cute picture. But it was ruined by the shivering. Foggy sighed again and shrugged out of the uncomfortable parts of his suit.  
He plopped down on the bed and pulled Matt into his arms. Matt was now leaning against his chest. He mumbled: "Foggy?"  
"Yeah buddy it's me." Foggy said, "Here some tea."

He put the tea by Matt's mouth and Matt took a careful sip. Soon the mug was empty and the shivering had lessened. Matt was dozing and Foggy would be lying if he said that he didn't too. And together they floated away.

Later Matt would wake up on Foggys chest, but he pretended that he didn't, because Foggy is comfortable and warm and Matt wasn't a hundred percent OK. And when Foggy woke up he would make Matt some soup and the rest of the weekend they would spend at Matt's place watching Pixar movies and Foggy would tell the best and funniest descriptions and all was OK in their little bubble of denied feelings and friendship.


End file.
